


Back Story

by LateStarter58



Series: Sarah's Smutty Notebook [23]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Back Pain, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStarter58/pseuds/LateStarter58
Summary: You're looking forward to a day with an old friend when your body lets you down





	Back Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was just one of a series of stories I wrote where the protagonist had back trouble... I wonder why...?

You felt the tears pricking your eyes. You were going to have to cancel. There was no way you could go on a long walk on the Downs, or even wander around an art gallery with this back pain; the only use your hiking poles were going to get for a while was as makeshift walking sticks. It had been a massive struggle just to get to the bathroom and lower yourself onto the toilet, so even leaving the flat seemed like a distant dream.

It wasn’t fair.

You had been looking forward to having Tom to yourself for the whole day for ages; you couldn’t remember the last time that had happened. You’d had the odd evening in, eating take-away in front of the TV, enjoying _Blackadder_  or _Fast Show_ marathons together, but _a whole day_? Maybe never. He was so busy, and while he made a big effort to keep his oldest friendships going, it was tough to find gaps in his and your schedules that matched. And now your stupid back had let you down.

It wouldn’t be so bad if you had done something dramatic or glamorous (or even funny like falling off a trampoline), but all that had happened was you twisted slightly as you picked up the rubbish to take it out. That stupid old horse-riding injury left you with a weakness and the muscles were in spasm once again. It would get better in a few days, but there was no way round it: you had to ring Tom and tell him you couldn’t make it today after all.

You looked at the clock: it was early, but you knew he was a lark; he’d be awake by now. You reached for your phone. He answered after two rings.

‘Hi babe!’

He sounded breathless, and you could hear faint traffic sounds. He was on his morning run, no doubt.

‘Look Tom, I’m sorry but I’m going to have to cancel. My back’s gone.’

‘Oh darling! That’s rotten luck. Never mind, I’ll come over and look after you.’

Your heart leapt in your chest. But no, you didn’t want him to see you like this.

‘No need, darling. I’m sure you’ve got better things to do.’

‘Nonsense! We were going to spend the day together, and that’s what we’ll do. See you in a bit. I’ll bring breakfast! Do you need anything? Painkillers, booze, hehehe…?’

You lay your head back on the pillow and sighed. He was a force of nature, no point in resisting. Except that you had been resisting acting on how you felt about him since Uni. You had become fast friends, almost immediately. He loved your sarcastic wit; you loved his sunny nature and quick brain. And everything else about him. But you were just friends, that was all he wanted, and despite the pain and longing, it was better to have him in your life than not. Now he was a star, and the whole world shared your suffering, but that didn’t make it easier to bear.

You had just struggled into your clothes when the doorbell rang. You hobbled to the door and there he was, laden with carrier bags and a massive bunch of flowers. He swept past you, dumped his load on the table and turned to embrace you gently. Your eyes closed as you allowed yourself to enjoy the feel of his arms around you and the fragrance of him.

‘I brought croissants and coffee, that OK?’

He knew you so well. ‘Of course, Thomas. My faves!’

‘And I’m cooking you a meal later. And in between I’m going to look after you. And you are going to let me, for once.’

You kissed him on the cheek, his 1000-watt smile piercing your heart. At least you had him for the day after all, even though it hurt to breathe deeply, let alone move.

Tom watched you closely as you ate breakfast together and then when he rose to clear up he asked if you needed to lie down.

‘That is the most comfortable position, yes. Flat on my back. But I mustn’t stay like that for too long.’

‘Well let’s get you lying down for a bit then, while I sort this all out. Come on.’

He extended his beautiful hands to you and helped you to your feet. Walking was painful and awkward after sitting for a while and you needed his support to get you across the flat. As you went through the doorway with him holding your arm and waist you thought bitterly to yourself that this was not how you had imagined getting him into your bedroom.

Then you both stopped moving as you realised with sudden, breath-stealing horror that you had said that _aloud_.

Tom looked at you in a way he never had before. You’d seen him do it to others, and even cameras, but not you. It wasn’t a look that friends give each other and it stopped your heart for a moment. Your faces were very close and you could feel his breath on your cheek as you fought back the tears. You did not want to lose his friendship. Now the stupid back and the way the pain made you emotionally vulnerable had mucked that up as well.

‘Darling…’

Getting a grip, you shook your head quickly, forcing a wry smile. ‘Tom, I’m sorry, please - ignore me. I’m a bit silly today. It’s these painkillers, and the pain, you know.’ You risked a look at his eyes and he saw your tears. He smiled that beautiful sad smile, the one that always made you cry when you saw it in photographs because you knew it would never be directed towards you.

Except now it was. First the eye-fuck, now this. What was happening?

‘Let’s get you comfortable, shall we?’

He guided you over to the bed and helped you to lie down; his big hands and strong arms taking the weight and making you feel safe. You tried to avoid looking at him; you were afraid that if you did you really would give yourself away. Once you were settled he crouched beside the bed.

‘Is there anything else I can do to make you feel better, more comfortable?’

Suddenly you felt unable to speak, so you just shook your head. But then he did something totally unexpected. He leaned over and kissed you softly on the lips. Despite your fears, you couldn’t help but respond. It was not a chaste kiss, but not an overtly sexy one either. His tongue ran gently along your bottom lip and you opened slightly for him. Your eyes were closed, and when he pulled back you kept them that way, trying to memorise the soft but firm feeling of his lips on yours, the taste of him. Then he murmured your name and you opened your eyes to see him looking at you intently. You held your breath, frightened that a line had been crossed. Then he seemed to make up his mind about something and he spoke.

‘You don’t know how long I have wanted to do that.’

You were speechless. _He_ wanted to kiss _you?_

‘I was always a teeny bit scared of you at Cambridge. You used to cut boys off at the knees with your remarks. Nobody seemed to quite meet with your approval. So, I concentrated on being your friend. Then I was afraid to spoil that…’

You couldn’t help laughing, even though it hurt. All this time! How stupid.

Still not trusting yourself to form a coherent sentence, you reached over and ravelling your fingers in his hair, pulled him to you. This time the kiss was deeper and you felt a wetness pooling between your legs. But even slight movements caused pain, and he broke the kiss when you gasped in discomfort.

‘You know, there is something I can do which might help you relax.’ He was caressing your thigh gently, circling his fingers on the skin, causing goose pimples to rise under your trousers. ‘You just have to lie there, just like you are now, except maybe…’

He was gesturing towards your legs, indicating that you needed to be undressed.  You nodded, and Tom grasped the waistband and pulled your joggers down. You were happy that you had put some half-decent undies on, but the whole experience had begun to take on a dream-like quality. Was this really happening? All at once you felt that you were about to make a grave error. You caught his writst with your hand.

‘Tom. Wait, please. This is going to change things between us. I don’t want to lose you as a friend.’

He looked at you, his expression unfathomable.

‘Can’t lovers be friends?’

_Lovers? Is that what is happening? Are we becoming lovers?_

‘I don’t know. I’m just scared.’

‘Me too. But I want this; I have done for years. Don’t you? If you don’t, of course I’ll stop.’

He glanced at your knickers. You could feel you were wet, he could see that, smell it too. Of course you wanted him, you had done as long as you’d known him. You came to a decision.

‘I want this, yes. I want you. Please don’t stop.’

Gently, Tom hooked his fingers into the waistband of your panties and tugged them down, then manoeuvred himself so he was lying between your legs, all the time trying to avoid jarring your back by bouncing the mattress too much. You realised you had been holding your breath and let it out in a long sigh as he lowered his face towards your sex. How many times had you imagined this? Not quite this, not you in agony, but him in your bed, his talented tongue caressing you?

He was right, it did take your mind off your back pain.

In fact, you found you were moving quite a lot without noticing any discomfort, just the supreme pleasure of his mouth on your clit, his tongue licking and swirling and then fucking you, his fingers sliding into and then pressing and working inside you. You couldn’t help but writhe in ecstasy as your orgasm rose from the tips of your fingers and toes, sweeping up towards your centre and then exploding through you. No pain, just mindless joy.

When you came back to earth, Tom was beside you, stroking our hair. He kissed your mouth and you tasted yourself as his tongue explored yours.

‘Does that help, darling?’

‘Oh yes. I feel very relaxed now.’ You paused, smiling. ‘You know Tom, I wanted you too, all this time. But I always thought you were out of my league.’

‘What? Well, aren’t we a couple of idiots?’

‘Can we still be friends, do you think?’

‘Why not? You are still the same person, so am I.  All that’s changed is that we have acted on the feelings we’ve had for years. But I want us to be more than friends.’

He laid his head next to yours on the pillow and you lifted your hand to stroke his cheek.

‘You know I love you Tom, right?’

He kissed you again then, his hand tangled gently in your hair. The kiss was like no other you had experienced, soft and delicious and sexy and loving. He was telling you he loved you too with that kiss. When he stopped he looked into your eyes and you knew you had done the right thing.

‘I’m almost happy my back went now.’

‘Me too, but hurry up and get better. I’ve got plans for you.’

 


End file.
